Conspiracy
by EriRapp
Summary: AU shounen-ai/yaoi fanfic. Quatre and Heero are the leaders of the government while Treize and Zechs fight against them. Other g-boys sprinkled in various places.


**Conspiracy**

It may be a cliche that when you wake up after a bad beating, the first thing you think about is the pain shooting through your limbs. However, like all good cliches, this fact is based in truth. Generally, a good amount of that sort of unpleasant throbbing in any part of the body can either put you right out or wake you up to face the music.

In Duo Maxwell's case, waking up wasn't the choice he'd have made if it'd been left up to him.

It wasn't so bad that the harsh florescent lights burned into his eyes, bouncing off of walls too white to be used much, and Duo's body knew pain almost as well as it knew itself, so the shock of the tenderness throughout most of his muscles faded away, letting the spy take a moment to consider his new surroundings. Well, this definitely wasn't where he'd been when he'd last looked around. Then again, when he'd last looked around, he and Zechs had been--

Oh shit. _Zechs_. How could he have forgotten what had been--

"I see you've decided to rejoin the world of the sentient, Mr. Maxwell," a droll voice cut Duo's nearly panicked thoughts off calmly. "The Commander will be most pleased to know that his troops didn't cause you any long term damage."

Shit, shit, _shit_. This not so pleasant wake-up call fast changed into something more dangerous in just a matter of seconds as recent events soared through Duo's mind, clamoring for attention from the spy. He had to get out of there and fast, had to figure out where these bastards were keeping his partner, and then they'd have to run, get away from here.

Testing the bonds holding him in place, Duo glared at the shadowed figure. Coward, using the bright lights to hide his features-- didn't he want to take credit for Oz's most infamous spy's torture?

"Forgive the crude restraints, but you understand, surely, that we had to do something to ensure you wouldn't be leaving us too soon, Mr. Maxwell. After all, your reputation as an excellent source of both intelligence and ingenuity precedes you in our databases, especially after you managed to acquire the evidence surrounding your friend Hilde's unfortunate disappearance."

_That_ brought a snarl to Duo's lips before he could control himself, before remembering that he should try hard not to let them get a reaction from him. These monsters seemed to feed off passion-- he couldn't let his rage cloud his judgement, not when every movement counted. He had to keep his head clear so he could figure out a way out.

After all, Treize had made it more than clear that this time there would be no rescue mission if they didn't return.

"Now," his captor continued on as if he hadn't heard the snarl at all, "before we get into any messy business, let me assure you that you've been thoroughly searched and your little getaway tools you're so fond of are now being examined by our specialists. While the Commander carries a great deal of respect for you, a large part of respect is knowing what your adversary is capable of doing and knowing how to control that."

"Get to the fucking point," Duo muttered under his breath, closing his eyes as he tested the restraints again. It would hurt if he broke free-- he could do it, the shackles binding him were steel, not Gundanium or some other unbreakable alloy-- and slow him down, but it might be the only chance he'd get. Somehow, Duo didn't think that the government would be too generous with opportunities to escape.

"Surely you must be a bit concerned about your partner, Mr. Maxwell?" the man's voice probed almost gently.

Oh, so he wanted to play _that_ game, did he? Well the bastard could think again. Duo wasn't the kind of guy who'd beg for information, even if he needed it badly. He had his pride to consider, not to mention Oz's pride. "I figure if you're going to tell me, you're going to tell me," Duo shrugged as best he could beneath the heavy restraints, trying to get back that air of nonchalance. "Whatever I say won't change that."

"Oh, he's _still_ smart!" a delighted, childlike voice broke through the air, drawing Duo's attention before the spy could stop himself. "That makes things so much more _interesting_, don't you think, Professor?" He knew that voice--

A petite blonde with eyes like the ocean, skin pale as the moon, and an innocent face-- damn. Duo hadn't realized he was so prized among the government-- or perhaps it was that he'd hoped he wasn't. He hadn't reckoned with coming face to face with Commander Winner. Things certainly appeared to be shaping up poorly.

"If you say so, Commander."

Well, at least _someone_ appeared to be as pleased by Commander Winner's intrusion as Duo felt. The braided boy could barely keep back a shudder at the sight of the blonde's pleasant face. He'd heard far too many stories about this... this _creature_ to be able to keep his calm when forced to be anywhere _near_ the Arabian.

"I think Trowa and I can take it from here, Professor. After all, aren't you supposed to check on Mr. Merquise to make sure he's ready for his first mission?"

Duo tensed at those words, shock coursing through his veins at those words. Mission? Zechs was going to go on a mission for the government? But that meant that he'd already been... _NO_. Duo refused to believe it. Zechs was strong, he'd never submit beneath the tortures that damned Yuy crafted. His mind was far too strong to be broken by someone like that.

"...of course, Commander," the 'Professor', as the blonde boy referred to him, grimaced, obviously displeased with this turn of events. "However, let's keep in mind that we need this boy. Whole," he added on, almost as an afterthought.

"Naturally, Professor! Please tell Lieutenant Barton he can come in now!"

"...of course, Commander."

The door opened with a whirl from the gears within, the view of the dark hall beyond the room snapping into view. This was his only chance--

Snapping the restraints and doing his best not to wince as he felt them tear at his already raw skin, Duo shot across the room. Three steps to the door, maybe a second to get through it-- it would only take him five minutes to clear out of this damned base, a few hours to get back to Oz-- it would leave him a lifetime to grieve over the partner he couldn't save...

Two steps before he felt strong, thin arms surrounding him, holding him impossibly still, even against Duo's struggles.

"Are you going somewhere, Mr. Maxwell?" Commander Winner's sweet voice drifted through the air lazily. "I thought you'd be more curious about seeing your partner again. He was so concerned for _you_..."

Duo couldn't breathe enough to answer, even if he'd wanted to try and snap something back at him. Whoever was restraining him-- presumably Lieutenant Barton-- obviously carried a lot more strength in that thin frame than he let on. The spy could feel his ribs straining against the slight pressure the taller boy placed on them, not-so-subtly convincing him that staying still would be a far better option than trying to run again--

"Let him go, Trowa," Commander Winner's voice suddenly turned harsh as he addressed the boy holding Duo before sweetening again. "I'm sure he won't try to leave-- right, Mr. Maxwell?"

The door shut quietly as Trowa released Duo-- but not before he realized that he hadn't sustained any new bruises from the boy's grip. It was almost as if he'd been trying to hold Duo with the least force possible to keep him from escaping, even if it'd felt like a death grip. What the hell?

"Duo, make this easier on yourself," Trowa suggested quietly. "We don't want to hurt you. We simply have a few questions."

"Like hell!" Duo swore as he whirled to face taller boy, this new dynamic coercing the frustrated growl from him. "You're going to turn me into one of those zombies you've got working for you!" --and zombies didn't speak unless ordered to speak. Which meant this Trowa was still a whole person. Which meant that he was working for the government, not their slave. What the hell? Who would willingly choose this life, besides the Commander and the General?

"Trowa, be quiet," the Commander snapped at him.

Noting the slightest wince from the taller boy, Duo felt the idle question pop into his mind-- what was he missing?

"Now, Mr. Maxwell," the little blonde began again, all sweetness, "why don't you tell us a little about your little Oz group? If you cooperate, I'm sure we can negotiate something with General Yuy about your free will, at least."

But if Duo gave in now, how could he ever face his friends at Oz again? How could he ever face Treize or Une or _anyone_? Duo Maxwell could be given a number of unsavory titles, but liar and traitor were not among them. There was no way in hell this sadistic little pretty boy could drag any information about Oz from Duo willingly. Everyone there had been far too kind to betray.

Thoughts rose, unbidden, to Duo's mind, of those he'd left behind at the Oz base, of the days leading up to this attack. Treize, their leader, trying to restore humanity to the peak of its civilization, no matter the cost. The way Treize's eyes filled with so much emptiness when Zechs, his Wind, his lover, requested this mission to try and gather information from the government's main base. The older man knew the dangers Zechs would be taking-- he knew, but he knew that Zechs had a chance at success, where the rest of their band would find only failure. He knew the danger, but then again, Treize had always known there was something in Zechs drawing him back to the government buildings.

Duo joined Zechs for this mission-- argued his way into the mission, actually. He'd known the risks just as well as anyone else, but he was their best spy, damnit! There was no way in hell that he'd watch one of his best friends walk into a situation like this and not go along. Zechs might be a good fighter, but he didn't have the innate tendencies towards stealth missions that Duo possessed.

If Duo managed to escape-- a chance which seemed slimmer and slimmer by the moment-- he'd have to face Treize, have to tell him they'd failed. He'd have to find some way of telling Treize that he'd left Zechs behind. He'd have to watch as the proud man he loved like a brother crumbled bit by bit.

Une, their wonderful (and terrifying) second in command, had almost predictably begged Duo not to go on this mission. It was bad enough, she'd said, that Zechs would walk into this deathtrap-- the last thing his Excellency, and thus Oz, needed would be to lose the two men closest to him.

But Duo couldn't say no to a mission that needed his touch. Une wouldn't blame him when Treize faltered and fell, though part of her mind would scream at Zechs for leaving behind their leader. She would have to make decisions while Treize tried to recover from this loss.

Catherine would grieve-- quietly, taking out her pain and anger on the government, just like she had for her missing brother. A stab of guilt struck through Duo at that-- hadn't Catherine lost enough because of the government? First her little brother, her only living relative, and now Zechs, who she relied on as one of her closest friends? True, life wasn't fair, but did it have to be so damned thorough about its unfairness?

The five of them, Treize, Une, Catherine, Zechs, and Duo himself, made up the remnants of Oz's officials. Their numbers dwindled over time, the most recent losses dragging everyone's hearts into a painful place. Hilde, his old partner, had been captured on a mission much like this one. Maybe she was in this very building right now. Either way, by now, her mind was gone, leaving only an empty husk, a soulless killer.

Would that be Duo next? Would he face the ones he loved and cared for in battle, cutting them down, deaf to their screams?

No. _No._ Not Duo Maxwell! Others might fall to the government's brain hacking but not him.

Whirling around, hoping his sudden movements would startle the Commander and his follower, Duo took the last step to the door, hitting the button to watch the door slowly open-- it seemed Trowa hadn't locked it after all…

Two seconds of freedom.

Then pain and darkness, Duo caught as he fell by a man with dark, empty blue eyes.


End file.
